Intermezzo
by Mijra
Summary: Was passiert wohl, wenn Figuren plötzlich nicht mehr mit dem einverstanden sind, was die Produzenten sie spielen lassen...


**Intermezzo**

by Mijra

Disclaimer: Star Trek - Deep Space Nine und all seine Charaktere sind Eigentum von Paramount Pictures; im gleichen Atemzug wäre dann auch noch zu nennen, dass alle anderen auftretenden bzw. erwähnten Charaktere aus anderen Serien ebenfalls nicht mir gehören, wobei es jetzt zu lang dauern würde, alle einzeln aufzuzählen...:)

# # # # # # # # # # # #

**Vorwort:** Die vorliegende Kurzgeschichte ist im Grunde aus reinem Spaß an der Freude entstanden und befasst sich mit einer altbekannten Thematik... Das Ganze spielt in der Episode „Strafzyklen" der 4. Staffel.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

**Strafzyklen – Sternzeit unbekannt. Die Krankenstation.**

[Chief O'Brien stürmt wutentbrannt in den Raum. Dr. Bashir arbeitet an einem seiner Berichte.]

„Was zum Teufel haben Sie ihm erzählt?"

[Dr. Bashir erhebt sich. Er weiß, warum O'Brien so wütend ist.]

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben mit dem Captain gesprochen..."

[Der Gesichtsausdruck O'Briens wird noch finsterer.]

„Ja verdammt, das habe ich. Er hat mich vom Dienst befreit."

[Dr. Bashir versucht O'Brien zu beschwichtigen.]

„Das ist zu deinem Besten, Miles."

_„Schnitt!"_

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen ließ Julian Bashir die Schultern fallen und legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"

_„Was falsch ist? Das fragen Sie noch? Ich habe Ihnen schon tausendmal gesagt, dass Sie O'Brien nicht duzen dürfen! Halten Sie sich gefälligst an das Skript!"_

Julian knirschte mit den Zähnen. Würde die Debatte jetzt schon wieder von Vorne beginnen? „Dann sagen Sie es mir eben das tausendundeinste Mal. Dann sage ich Ihnen aber auch zum tausendundeinsten Mal, dass wir so nicht mehr länger weitermachen können."

O'Brien wandte zögernd den Blick nach oben. „Julian hat Recht. Wir sind jetzt schon seit vier Jahren Freunde und reden uns noch immer mit _Sie_ an..."

_„Na und? Halten Sie sich gefälligst an das Skript der Übersetzung. Und jetzt los, wir haben noch viel zu synchronisieren."_

Julian verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. „Der Chief und ich sind weit über unsere anfänglichen Streitigkeiten hinaus. Wir gehen zusammen in die Holosuite, wir spielen Darts, wir verbringen so viel Zeit miteinander. Selbst Keiko weiß, wie gut wir befreundet sind. Würden _Sie_ sich an unserer Stelle noch siezen?"

_„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Im Dialogbuch steht es so, also halten Sie sich daran."_

„Das werde ich nicht", erwiderte der junge Arzt trocken.

_„Gut! Wie Sie meinen, dann werden wir Ihnen eine neue Stimme besorgen müssen."_

Bashir zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen. „Das können Sie nicht machen."

_„Oh doch, ich kann. Entweder Sie kooperieren oder sie bekommen ab sofort die Stimme von Leonardo Di Caprio."_

„WAS?", riefen O'Brien und Bashir wie aus einem Mund und sahen sich bestürzt an.

„Sie können meine Stimme nicht ändern!", protestierte Bashir.

„Das passt doch gar nicht zu Julian!" Während O'Brien Bashir flüchtig musterte, warf der junge Arzt ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

_„Oh doch, das ist genau das Richtige. Simon, ruf den Agenten an. Wir brauchen die Stimme von Mr. Di Caprio."_

„Aber...", stammelte Julian. „Was passiert mit _meiner _Stimme?"

_„Gefeuert. Hat sich schon länger so aufsässig verhalten. Hat gesagt, er will Maler werden oder so, weil er die ständigen Studioaufnahmen satt hat."_

„Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein." Julian sah unsicher zu O'Brien, als ein plötzliches Zischen die beiden Anwesenden herumfahren ließ.

„Wer zum Teufel sind _Sie_ denn?", entwich es dem Chief, als er den großen, breitschultrigen Mann mit langem Ledermantel in der Türschwelle sah. „Und hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass Waffen – und das schließt eine solche nette Armbrust, die Sie da tragen mit ein – auf dem Promenadendeck verboten sind?"

Der Fremde trat ohne zu zögern näher. „Sind Sie Dr. Bashir?"

Julian nickte verwirrt. „Genau der bin ich."

„Gut, dann sitzen wir im selben Boot."

O'Brien sah entgeistert zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Julian, der klingt ja wie du..."

Der junge Arzt gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist ja lächerlich."

_„Raus hier, aber schnell. Wir haben schon genug Ärger! Das hier ist nicht Ihr Set, also weg mit Ihnen!"_

Der Fremde warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Runde, als er Bashir anerkennend zunickte. „Wirklich nett hier... Ein bisschen karg, aber wir mussten unser Hotel auch erst auf Vordermann bringen."

„Aber irgendwie klingt seine Stimme etwas tiefer, findest du nicht...", flüsterte der Chief.

„Miles!"

„Oh, Verzeihung, ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt", meinte der Fremde und reichte Bashir und O'Brien die Hand. „Angel, von _Angel Investigation_. Probleme mit Dämonen oder sonstigen Untoten, dann rufen Sie unsere Nummer. Ach ja, aber rufen sie bitte nicht nach zehn an, da schläft Connor."

_„Raus hier! Das ist das falsche Set. Simon, wo bleibt die Stimme von Mr. Di Caprio?"_

„WAS? Wir bekommen die Stimme von Leonardo Di Caprio." Mit einem flüchtigen Blick musterte Angel den jungen Arzt. „Das passt doch gar nicht zu uns."

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich gegen das Schott der Krankenstation. „Dass wir so tief im Schlamassel stecken, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Was passiert eigentlich mit unserer Stimme?"

„Wir Maler", meinte O'Brien mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Miles, das ist eine ernste Sache. Ich will nicht die Stimme von Leonardo Di Caprio!", knirschte Julian.

_„Wäre Ihnen Miss Piggi lieber? Nein, gut, dann halten Sie die Klappe. Simon, SIMON! Wo bleibt unser Mann."_

_„Sorry Boss, aber der ist beschäftigt. Hat leider keinen Termin mehr frei."_

Angel fuhr unwillkürlich zusammen. „Oh Gott, nicht Miss Piggi."

O'Brien sah erneut zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, als ihm eine Idee kam. „Wie wäre es mit Julians wirklicher Stimme?"

Auf den fassungslosen Blick des jungen Arztes antwortete der Chief tröstend: „Dann bleibt die Rolle wenigstens in der Familie."

Der Mann mit dem grünen Gesicht und den ebenfalls weiß-grünen Haaren, der sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, hob resigniert die Schultern. „Ich hole ihn. Anscheinend dauert das hier ja länger als erwartet."

Nach nur wenigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür zur Krankenstation erneut und ein weiterer Dr. Julian Bashir trat mit verwirrter Miene ein.

„What's the matter? I can't see any medical emergency. Mr. Ee'Char here told me I had to come immediately." [1]

„Na toll, kann er wenigstens Deutsch?", meinte Julian genervt.

„What am I supposed to do here, anyway? You already have your character and I have to be back for the next scene." [2]

„Sorry, Julian...", fing O'Brien an, „...we need someone to take Julian's place. They want to take his voice away!" [3]

Der andere Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Why do you ask me? I can't even say a WORD in German..." [4]

Während sich Bashir trotzig auf den Sessel der Krankenstation fallen ließ, versuchte O'Brien einen weiteren Vorschlag. „Also, entweder er lernt auf der Stelle Deutsch oder es gibt eben an den betreffenden Stellen Untertitel."

_„UNTERTITEL? Sind Sie noch zu retten? Wir können keine Untertitel in eine deutsch-synchronisierte Fassung einbauen. Das akzeptiert das Publikum nie."_

„Äh, entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich glaube ich habe da eine Idee..."

Auf die zögernde Stimme hin, drehten sich alle Anwesenden dem jungen Ferengi zu, der gerade durch die Tür getreten war. Dieser hob nur entschuldigend die Schultern. „Ich bin zufällig draußen vorbeigekommen und da dachte ich mir, ich kann vielleicht helfen."

„Und wie?", fragte Julian skeptisch.

„Ich hab jemanden mitgebracht, der uns – äh, ich meine Ihnen – vielleicht weiterhelfen kann." Als Nog zur Seite trat, kam ein weiterer Dr. Julian Bashir zum Vorschein, der sich kurz nach seinem Eintreten flüchtig verbeugte.

„Na siehst du Julian, jetzt bist du schon zu dritt", grinste O'Brien amüsiert.

„Hajimemashite. Dokutaa Jurian Bashia to moushimasu ga, Nogu ni ikkoku mo hayaku kuru you ni iwaremashita ga. Dou iu koto deshou ka?" [5]

„Mein japanisches Double?" Entgeistert starrte Julian auf den Neuankömmling, der ihm wie ein Ei dem anderen glich.

„Ah, ano, doitsugo desu ne..." [6] Der neueingetroffene Dr. Bashir trat einen Schritt näher und streckte seine Rechte aus, um den Anwesenden die Hand zu schütteln.

„Entshiurdigen Sie. Main Name ist Jurain. Jurian Bashia. Wie kann ish Ihnen herfen?"

Auf Nogs Gesicht breitete sich ein stolzes Grinsen aus. „Sein Stimmendouble Mr. Takahashi hat an der Uni Deutsch studiert."

Julians Gesicht verzog sich zu einer verzweifelten Grimasse. „Ich...klinge wie ein _Japaner_..."

„Na ja, zumindest bleibt die Rolle in der Familie", mischte sich jetzt auch Angel ein. „Aber was ist mit mir?"

_„Schafft mir diese Irren hier raus. Wir sind bei der Arbeit! Das hier ist kein internationaler Treff, das hier ist Arbeit. __A-R-B-E-I-T! __Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee. Simon, trag Miss Piggi für die Rolle von Dr. Bashir ein und Kermit den Frosch für die von Mr. Angel."_

„I just can't see the problem...What's the matter? Why is everyone shouting?" [7]

„Wunderbar", seufzte Julian, wandte sich dann jedoch an den ersteren seiner zwei Zwillinge. „Listen, the whole topic is about a problem that doesn't exist in your language. Even if I tell you now, you won't get the point. Sorry, Julian." [8]

_„Ganz Recht, es IST ein Problem und meine Aufgabe ist es, dieses Problem bei der Synchronisation zu umgehen. Also, zum eintausendundzweiten Mal. Bashir siezt O'Brien. Bashir und O'Brien siezen den Captain. Alle siezen sich, bis auf die wenigen Ausnahmen, die schon bei Serienbeginn festgelegt waren, ist das klar. Ich hab mir nicht umsonst so viel Mühe bei der Kontinuität gegeben."_

„Mühe?", fragte O'Brien. „Ich durfte tausendmal den Wechsel zwischen TRI-corder und Tri-CORDER vornehmen. Siskos Name wurde von Jadzia mindestens ein Dutzend Mal durch Benjamiiin verunstaltet und keiner weiß bis heute, ob diese Würmer jetzt Gah oder Gag heißen. Und was ist mit Hoshi Sato? Das heißt nicht Houshi sondern Hoshi. Ho-shi."

„_Hoshisato_? Sou desu ne. Wakarimashita yo. Watashi mo tooku kara kitan n desu yo. Demo ne, hoshisato tte doitsugo no kotoba ja nai desu ka? Jibun ga umareta yuusei tte doitsugo de nan deshita kke?" [9]

„Also, ich will nicht die Stimme von Kermit. Wie...wie kann ich Cordelia so gegenüber treten?" Angel sah bestürzt von einem zum anderen.

„Haimatshitern."

„Was soll _ich _sagen? Ein Arzt mit der Stimme von Miss Piggi?"

„Wie wäre es mit Gebärdensprache, Julian", schlug O'Brien vor.

„Main Haimatshitern isht die Eade."

Ee'Char legte dem japanischen Julian die Hand auf die Schulter. „Schön, und mein Heimatstern ist Argratha. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass uns das jetzt weiterhelfen wird."

„Sorry guys. Gotta go now...Sloan is expecting me to sleep in my cell. We really don't want me to be late for getting kidnapped, do we?" [10]

„Ich werde gekidnappt?" Julian sprang auf. „Von wem?"

_„Ruhe! RUHE! Das tut hier nichts zur Sache, Dr. Bashir. Wir sind hier in der vierten Staffel. Lassen Sie den Dingen ihren Lauf."_

„Aber...", Julian hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, zu antworten, als sein Gegenüber abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Relax, Julian. We're fine. And just one advice: You gotta hurry with Dax, for our both sake." [11]

Noch während Julian die Krankenstation verließ, fuhr sich Angel mit einem Seufzen durch die Haare. „Und jetzt?"

„Wir warten, bis Kermit und Miss Piggi hier eintreffen", zuckte O'Brien mit den Schultern.

Julian drehte sich mit einem Satz um. „Schön, dass du dich darüber so gut amüsierst. Aber an deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig. Der Bulle von Tölz hat beschlossen ins Synchronbusiness einzusteigen und wer weiß, ob sich deine neue Stimme auch wirklich behaupten kann."

O'Brien sah in aus großen Augen an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Julian."

Der junge Arzt setzte das typisch bashirische Grinsen auf, bevor er sich wortlos abwandte.

„Ish wurde Ihnen geane herfen, wenn Shi erlauben", bot der Dritte von Bashirs Zwillingen an, doch Julian ließ nur geschlagen die Schultern nach vorne fallen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt Ihrer Meinung nach machen?", meinte er resigniert, als er sich erneut auf den Sessel setzte und zur Decke starrte.

_„...Also schön, hören Sie zu, Dr. Bashir. Ich verstehe Ihre Zweifel, aber das lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr so einfach ändern. Wenn überhaupt hätte der Wechsel zwischen dem Sie und du viel früher stattfinden müssen und wenn ich es bei Ihnen beiden durchgehen lasse, dann hab ich das gleiche Problem bei fast allen anderen auch. Aber ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag."_

Julian zog erstaunt die Brauen nach oben. „Welchen?"

_„...Sie halten sich an das Dialogbuch und ich sorge dafür, dass sie zumindest mit einer Person per du sind. Ich verspreche, dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, um ihr Verhältnis mit Ezri auf der personalen Ebene zu übersetzten, einverstanden?"_

„Gut", erwiderte Julian schließlich. Und wieder war die eintausendundzweite Debatte zu Ende gegangen.

_„Also dann, fangen wir noch mal von vorne an. Chief, Sie sind draußen vor der Tür und Sie, Dr. Bashir, lesen sich den Bericht für die medizinische Konferenz durch. Alle auf Startpositionen...Und schaffen Sie die Leute hier raus."_

Angel nahm einen verächtlichen Blick nach oben. „Erinnern Sie mich daran, dass ich Ihre Nummer aus unserer Empfangsliste streiche." An Julian gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Danke, Dr. Bashir. Ich würde ja noch länger bleiben, aber ich hab heute Abend einen kleinen Ausflug mit Cordy und den anderen..."

„Wo soll's denn hingehen?", fragte O'Brien mit einem verhaltenen Schmunzeln.

„Ins Ballett. Ich weiß, Gunn hätte mich dafür am liebsten erschlagen, aber was soll's...", meinte der Andere mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln. „Also, bis demnächst!"

„Ich...werde dann auch besser gehen." Nog nahm Julian #3 beim Ärmel und dirigierte den jungen Arzt aus der Tür.

„Bis bard!", meinte dieser mit einer kurzen angedeuteten Verbeugung, bevor er dem Ferengi über die Türschwelle folgte.

Während Julian, Ee'Char und O'Brien sich wieder auf Position begaben, hielt Julian plötzlich inne und starrte gedankenverloren auf das PADD vor sich. O'Brien, der den versunkenen Blick des jungen Arztes bemerkte, blieb auf dem Weg aus der Krankenstation stehen und drehte sich um.

„Was ist, Julian?"

Bashir zögerte einen Moment und wandte sich dann dem Chief zu. Seine Stirn lag in Falten und eine unbestimmte Skepsis auf seinem Gesicht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er antwortete.

„Wer ist eigentlich _Ezri_?"

=/ \= by Mijra 2004 =/ \=

# # # # # # # # # # # #

**Abschließende Anmerkungen:**

Vielleicht ist dem ein oder anderem, der die beiden Serien "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" und "Angel – Jäger der Finsternis" kennt, aufgefallen, dass sowohl Bashir als auch Angel die selbe deutsche Synchronstimme haben. Die Anspielungen des Vampirjägers im Text beziehen sich auf die Episode "Wiegenlied einer Liebe", in der Angel zusammen mit seinen Dämonenjägerfreunden einen Abend im Ballett verbringt und dabei gleich einem alten Fluch auf die Spur kommt.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Zur Vollständigkeithalber, hier die Übersetzung der Dialoge!^^

[1] „What's the matter? I can't see any medical emergency. Mr. Ee'Char here told me I had to come immediately."

= Wo liegt das Problem? Ich kann hier keinen medizinischen Notfall entdecken. Mr. Ee'Char hier hat mir gesagt, ich solle sofort kommen.

[2] „What am I supposed to do here, anyway? You already have your character and I have to be back for the next scene."

= Was soll ich hier überhaupt? Sie haben bereits Ihren Charakter und ich muss für die nächste Szenenaufnahme zurück.

[3] „Sorry, Julian...", fing O'Brien an, „...we need someone to take Julian's place. They wanna take his voice away!"

= Sorry, Julian. Wir brauchen jemanden, der Julians Platz einnimmt. Sie wollen ihm seine Stimme nehmen!

[4] „Why do you ask me? I can't even say a WORD in German..."

= Wieso fragen Sie mich? Ich kann nicht mal ein Wort Deutsch...

[5] „Hajimemashite. Dokutaa Jurian Bashia to moushimasu ga, Nogu ni ikkoku mo hayaku kuru you ni iwaremashita. Dou iu koto deshou ka?"

= Guten Tag, darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Dr. Julian Bashir. Nog hat mir gesagt, dass ich augenblicklich kommen soll. Wo liegt das Problem?

[6] „Ah, ano, doitsugo desu ne..."

= Ach, so ist das, Sie sprechen Deutsch...

[7] „I just can't see the problem...What's the matter? Why is everyone shouting?"

= Ich verstehe nicht, wo das Problem liegt...Was ist los? Warum schreit hier jeder?

[8] „Listen, the whole topic is about a problem that doesn't exist in your language. Even if I tell you now, you won't get the point. Sorry, Julian."

= Hör mal, das Ganze geht um ein Problem, das in deiner Sprache nicht existiert. Selbst wenn ich es dir jetzt erkläre, wirst du es nicht verstehen. Tut mir leid, Julian.

[9] „_Hoshisato_? Sou desu ne. Wakarimashita yo. Watashi mo tooku kara kita n desu yo. Demo ne, hoshisato tte doitsugo no kotoba ja nai desu ka? Jibun ga umareta yuusei tte doitsugo de nan deshita kke?"

= Stern-Heimat? Ah, verstehe. Ich komme auch von weit her. Aber, ist „Stern-Heimat" nicht ein deutsches Wort (das so nicht auf japanisch existiert, sondern nur von euch eingejapanischt wurde)? Wie heißt noch gleich das deutsche Wort für den Planeten, auf dem man geboren wurde...?

[10] „Sorry guys. Gotta go now...Sloan is expecting me to sleep in my cell. We really don't want me to be late for getting kidnapped, do we?"

= Tut mir leid, Jungs, ich muss jetzt gehen...Sloan erwartet, dass ich in meiner Arrestzelle schlafe. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ich zu spät zu meiner eigenen Entführung komme, oder?

[11] „Relax, Julian. We're fine. And just one advice: You gotta hurry with Dax, for our both sake."

= Entspann dich, Julian. Uns geht es gut. Und nur ein Tipp: Beeil dich mit Dax, um unser beider Willen.


End file.
